Power Outage
by The Evil Queen's Pet
Summary: Fanfic prompt from tumblr: The power goes out, Emma and Regina are alone in the Mayor's Office. Can Emma get Regina to admit to liking her?


"What the hell?" Mayor Regina Mills' harsh voice suddenly sounded, her entire office going dark, her computer shutting off, erasing any work that had been saved.

"The powers out."

The voice of Emma Swan made the Mayor's hair stand on edge, sneering with annoyance. She had managed to avoid her for about a week and half before she had to finally acknowledge they had work to do. "Thank you Captain Obvious, got anything else brilliant to point out?" She demanded, standing up, moving around the desk.

Emma winced lightly at Regina's sarcastic comment. The Mayor's mood was in full swing today and them working together was not bring out the best in her. She wondered why that was. The Sheriff had a haunch but wasn't about to bet money on it. She pushed the nagging feelings far from her mind and stood from her seat, stretching her back, feeling rather stiff.

"Where do you keep the flashlights?" Emma questioned, deciding to make herself useful, looking at the Mayor's shadow as she checked the power.

"I don't know—I think there are some candles in one of the drawers over there. Power outages don't exactly happen every day, Sheriff," Regina responded, thankful for the distraction that she didn't have to look at Emma's face. She wanted nothing more than to jump across her desk and kiss the blonde.

It was torture.

There was silence in the office, neither of its occupants saying a word. The tension in the room was thick.

"I found some candles," Emma spoke up, turning around really quickly, about to move to set them on the desk but only to slam into the Mayor, causing her to stumble back in her stilettoes. She reached out for Emma but it was no use trying to save herself from falling.

Regina's eyes widened as she landed on the carpet of her office, Emma falling down on top of her, the candles falling out of reach. If the tension was thick before, it could choke anyone who walked in.

"Well, if you wanted to be close, Madame Mayor, all you had to do was say so," Emma grinned looking down at the brunette.

The look on Regina's face was pained and yet could make someone drop dead. "This is hardly appropriate, Sheriff. Get off of me," She hissed, her hands going to the blonde's shoulder to push her away.

Emma didn't budge. Regina fumed under the weight of the blonde's body.

"Now that I have you here, nowhere to run, unable to avoid answering my questions…" Emma paused, her eyes locking with the Mayor's, a smirk across her lips. "Tell me what you want."

There was a hint of seduction in Emma's voice.

Regina swallowed hard, her eyes widening. "Excuse me?"

Emma touched her cheek. "I didn't stutter, Madame Mayor. I've noticed the way you look at me and you're picking fights with me at every chance you get," She explained, bringing her lips dangerously close to Regina's. "Henry told me you've been asking about me every day for the past week. Now, tell me what you want."

The Mayor was silent the entire time Emma spoke and when she mentioned their, no her son, she wanted to claw her eyes out. Her heart was racing in her chest, Emma was clouding her senses and before she could stop herself, she pressed her lips to the blonde's, need and want fueling her actions. She cursed herself for wanting Emma fucking Swan so bad.

The Sheriff felt the kiss and smiled, relaxing into it, kissing Regina back. She could feel her heart pound in her chest, something feeling right about this. Her own want and need matched Regina's. When she broke away, leaving both of them panting just as the power flickered back on.

"Shall we finish our work and then finish this somewhere more comfortable?" Emma questioned somewhat boldly.

A looked crossed Regina's face and was replaced with a small smile. "I think that's the best thing you've said all night, Sheriff," She let her lips meet Emma's once more, feeling more comfortable with the idea of this. "Now, get off of me and help me up."

"Of course, Madame Mayor."

Emma grinned and moved to her feet, helping Regina up, surprised at well her plan had worked. She owed Leroy dinner for cutting the power to Storybrooke long enough for her to get the Mayor to crack.


End file.
